


i'm only honest when it rains

by temesenpai



Series: Temesenpai One-shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (in some ways), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Carl Gallagher, Mentioned Liam Gallagher, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, Missing Scene, POV Mickey Milkovich, Rain, a little bit of angst (but just a little, really) - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temesenpai/pseuds/temesenpai
Summary: The rain was cold, so, so cold that he was shivering, but at the same time it was sowarm, sofond, sogentle, like when his mother kissed him on the cheek after putting him to bed. Even when his teeth started to chatter, he just stayed in there.Feeling.orThe time Mickey woke up in the middle of the night and it was raining outside.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Temesenpai One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	i'm only honest when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for the Shameless fandom and I'm really excited about it.  
> I'd like to say that English **is not** my first language, so there may be grammatical and concordance errors. I read and reread and fixed as much as I could, but if you find them, please let me know.  
> I wrote this when I was having a really bad day, and, in some ways, this helped me going through this.  
>  **Ps:** The title comes from [Neptune - Sleeping At Last](https://youtu.be/Cxtsm4jLVjk), lovely [Debs](https://twitter.com/debzoz?s=09) came with the ideia so yea, I changed this fic's name, previously by the name of **Send your dreams where nobody hides**  
>  Enjoy ♡

Mickey wakes up slowly in the middle of the night. Ian is practically on top of him, with one leg wrapped around his and one arm around his chest, keeping them attached to each other in Ian's tiny bed. He raises his head, only to look at the time on the clock next to the bed. Fucking 4:39am.

The house is quiet, which is unusual (even for the time in question), since the Gallagher residence is probably the loudest Mickey has ever been to, even compared to his own house. _Ex-house_ , he corrects himself. He hasn't been back to the Milkovich's house for over three months. All of his things are already at the Gallagher's, not that there are many, though. 

It's late winter and it rains outside, which makes the environment even colder. He, for a moment, worries if Liam and Carl are well in their beds, taking Ian's arm away from him and slowly unhooking himself from his legs and the sheet that surrounds them, getting up to check that Ian's brothers, _his brothers_ , are warm.

Ian has the heaviest sleep in the world, and just moves a bit, adjusting to his partner's absence and snoring softly, Mickey laughs in thought and approaches the other beds in the room.

It was super weird when he catches himself thinking about _Ian's family_ as _their family_ , but at the time he realized that he would do anything to protect the other five people just like he protects Mandy and noticed that they were now counting seven Gallaghers instead of six (Frank excluded because, well…) the whole _family_ thing came easier.

After checking that they are all right, he sits on the bed and looks out the window. The raindrops hit the glass, making noise, but Mickey doesn't care, secretly he fucking _loves_ rain.

There are few things he thinks about when the word _love_ comes to mind. He loves his sister, even though he never said it out loud. He loves Ian, _more than anything_ , with all the freckles and the pale skin, Mickey admitted that to himself a long time ago. He loves the Gallagher house, _his home_ , and its members, as if they were his own family. Well, they _are_. He loves looking at the night sky and admiring the stars, even if he denies it to death if he is caught doing so. Finally, he loves the rain. 

Not that he thinks of it in a poetic way or some shit like that, Mickey doesn't have time for that kind of bullshit, he just likes it. The smell, the cold it brings even though it's already fucking cold, and the noise.

He used to spend some time outside the house when he was little, his parents were yelling at each other and it was raining. Letting the water soak him from head to toe, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, just to feel the drops on his face. His mind closed from all around but the feeling. Standing there, just _feeling_.

The rain was cold, so, so cold that he was shivering, but at the same time it was so _warm_ , so _fond_ , so _gentle_ , like when his mother kissed him on the cheek after putting him to bed. Even when his teeth started to chatter, he just stayed in there. _Feeling_.

He takes his eyes off the rain and looks at Ian sleeping peacefully, runs his hand through his boyfriend's red hair, lowering the affection to his cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly on the younger man freckles, then looks out the window again, and at that moment he has a sleepy and weird epiphany.

 _Ian_ , to him, _is like rain_. Sometimes calm, sometimes agitated. Always cold but it brings a warm feeling to Mickey. Beautiful, but destructive. It is always noisy, but it brings silence and peace to the troubled and fucked up mind of the brunett. He chuckles and thinks that the joint they shared before bed was really good.

When he turns his gaze back to the redhead, Ian is awake, staring at him silently.

"The fuck are you lookin' at?" He asks sharply in a whisper, but without really intending to be harsh.

"What are you doin? It's fucking five in the morning." Ian responds whispering too, his voice is sleepy, which Mickey thinks is fucking cute. 

The brunett continues to run his hand through Ian's hair as he responds quickly, still in a low voice. "I just needed to pee man, it's no big deal. Go back to sleep mumbles, you need to be up at seven for that running shit you like so much." 

"C'mere then, it's getting freaking cold without ya." Ian opens his arms and Mickey tries to hide the smile that appears on his lips.

"You're so fucking gay, man." He says as he lies in Ian's arms, snuggling in his embrace and looking at the redhead's almost closed eyes, illuminated by the weak light coming from the streetlights through the window. "Y'know, I love rain." 

"Yeah?" The youngest mumbles the question, still sleepy.

"Yeah." Mickey responds and then kisses Ian weakly, just a touch of lips, soft and sweet, moves away and kisses the top of his boyfriend's head, wrapping an arm around the redhead's body, hugging him tightly close to him. "I love the rain." He speaks with his face matted in the red hair, breathing in the smell of mint and smiling already sleepy. Ian's damn smell soothes him very quickly.

Mickey closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep, in Ian's arms and listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing ^^  
> I barely post something relevant but follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanahaki_byou_?s=09), let's be friends!


End file.
